We have developed software for phosphoproteomic site-assignment and for clustering of dynamic data. We have also developed and published software to aid in the design of peptide-directed and fusion protein-directed antibodies called NHLBI-AbDesigner (http://helixweb.nih.gov/AbDesigner/). A paper describing this tool and illustrating its use has been published (Pisitkun et al. PMID: 21956165). NHLBI-AbDesigner is current utilized by many commercial antibody production companies. An expansion of AbDesigner is under development. We have also developed software called Phosphologo to produce sequence logos from phosphoproteomic data. Current efforts are aimed at the development of practical tools for application of Bayesian statistical approaches, data-mining approaches, and structural equation modeling to large-scale physiological data. A list of available software programs can be found at http://helixweb.nih.gov/ESBL/.